Kind of Perfect
by Danjor
Summary: Based three and a half years later after Yusuke's return from demon world and here’s the update... Yusuke returned from the second demon world tournament sadly a loser again, so upon his return Keiko and him set a date for the big wedding. Rest inside!


Kind of Perfect

Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho

One day? Who knows ;)

Kind of Perfect

Chapter One

Yusuke wondered if he should be kissing her. She wasn't Keiko after all, and yes he was still very much engaged to the brown haired girl, in fact their wedding was five days away.

It was probably safe to say he was doing something quite stupid.

But instead of stopping the Yankee girl with silky blonde hair he pulled her close, making the kiss more desperate and heated. She moved her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

They both pulled back slightly getting some air, she nibbled on his bottom lip while they caught their breath. While tracing his fingers up his stomach along his chest and to his collar bone Yusuke caught them in his grip and held them in front of his face to get a better look at the bruised and cracked knuckles.

"You hit her pretty hard." He reminisced on the night the two had just spent together, it started with her talking him into a hamburger, next they went to an underground fighting ring and ended here in the alley, the two making out like they were loved crazed teenagers.

"Who knew a Yank knew how to throw a right hook."

Andy smiled, "What? I'm probably tougher than you are."

"I doubt that."

He moved Andy's hand back to his neck and moved his lips back down on to hers and they were off again, kissing one another hot and fierce as if there were no other people in the entire world.

Any of those worlds.

He moved his hands to her waist, but not going any further. Yusuke had never been that guy, in fact he had never thought he was the kind of guy to do something like this, Andy had looked so beautiful all day, and she was so interested in everything he said, and when he wanted to blow off steam fighting she asked if she could do it too, taking on a fighter and throwing the meanest punch he'd ever seen a girl as small as her throw.

And in that instant Yusuke wondered what it would be like to be with a girl like her, one who didn't know everything about him, didn't give him an ultimatum, and understood. Sure Keiko understood up because she knew him, but Andy was on the same vibe as him.

"Andrea! Andrea!"

He heard the name being shouted and the flash of bulbs distracted him from what he had been originally doing. "What the hell?" he asked as he shielded his eyes and instinctively pushed Andy behind him.

"Shit!"

Yusuke looked down at Andy as she looked at the camera men with fury. "Yusuke, we need to get out of here now. Please!" her green eyes turned to his and they pleaded with him.

"Are you kidding me? They are with you?"

Andy bit her lip and nodded, Yusuke groaned in frustration before grabbing her hand and pulling her down the alley way quickly. When they reached the dead end Andy swore again.

"Man, you have the body of a dwarf but the mouth of a trucker."

She shot him a look, "Ass."

He saw a broken window in the building beside them and with a well placed window he made the hole quite a bit bigger. After lifting Andy up he hoped in after her, they sat silently in the empty room, once they were sure that the Paparazzi had gone Yusuke sighed heavily.

"Sorry about that." Andy tried to smile at him but his face was real serious.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?" she tried to feign innocence but Yusuke shook his head.

"No, you need to tell me now."

"Well… those pictures will be all over the tabloids tomorrow." She shrugged as if it were nothing that his face would be seen by millions of people wanting to get their gossip fix tomorrow. "At least we were just kissing, I could have been worse I mean someone could have seen my down stairs when I was getting out of a car."

Yusuke sat the completely dumbfounded, "What?"

"I'm sorry I promise it will all blow over soon." Andy moved over to Yusuke, wrapping her fingers around his firm arm.

"I need to find those camera men."

"I wouldn't have thought a person like you would have gotten so upset." She admitted, of course she had just spent the day with Yusuke but she had thought that he wouldn't have cared.

"I'm not going to be upset. Keiko is going to be upset!"

"Keiko… who is Keiko?"

"My fiancé! We are getting married this weekend! I ditched out on her today, she wanted me to go shopping for our wedding registry and I told her I was sick!" He smacked his head as he realized just how bad this was going to be.

"I would recommend getting out there and telling her now before that gets on the paper or something."

Yusuke stood, what kind of luck he had. Either it was amazing, or so bad it was legendary, a good example would be now.

"Would it help if I told her I was a Jezebel?" Andy offered.

"No, I'm going to tell her the truth. She would know if I was lying."

Andy stood up next to him and gave him a hug, "Well… I hope you live, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault."

He had been right; kissing this girl hadn't been a good idea because she wasn't Keiko. The woman he was very much engaged to and would be marrying in just five days.

That's if she would still have him.

!!

A/N

All right, that was an exciting chapter of my story Kind of Perfect.

Here is what you can look forward to next time, (I know this because I have it written it, I'll just wait to see if I get any reviews before I post it)

We are going to find out who Andy is and what interest she has in Yusuke.

We are also going to find out if Keiko will accept Yusuke's apology for the one time he has ever really screwed up when it came to their relationship.

Or will he even really apologize?

Oh and what's this? Kurama's mother is starting to put a little pressure on him about getting married and starting a family. She is worried that he isn't happy!

Find out next time


End file.
